This invention relates to a packaging machine, particularly to one made integral of plastic by means of injection molding and having its padding sleeves wrapped inside a machine body and shaped together, possible to be mass-produced, lessening producing cost and lightening its whole weight.
A conventional packaging machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a machine body made of metallic material with a casting or a forging mode. The machine body 1 is provided with a bottom base 2 having two protruding-up side plates 3 fixed in parallel at one side. The side plates 3 are bored with a plurality of through holes 7 preset in number to conform to the locations where a cutting device 4, a clamping device 5 and a band pressing device 6 are assembled.
The through holes 7 are drilled after the machine body is cast or forged. As the machine body 1 is cast or forged of metallic material at first and then a plurality of through holes have to be additionally drilled, the result is a comparatively heavy weight and complicated processes of the whole machine body 1.
The objective of the invention is to offer a packaging machine made integral of plastic by means of injection molding and having its padding sleeves synchronously wrapped inside the machine body and shaped together, possible to be mass-produced, needless to additionally drill holes for other components, economizing producing cost and lightening its whole weight.